Wishes from a curse
by Skye-Chan 12
Summary: A puppy that Kagome was taking care of turns out to be an Inu demon with a curse on it that she some how broke. The curse gives her and the demon a wish. What will her wish be? read and find out! Rated for some colorful language.
1. The Curse

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Curse  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
I'd rather be hated for what I am then to be loved for what I'm not.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
In the middle of a forest away from any peoples prying eyes a young girl has been tending to a young pup for the past 2 days.  
  
She has become closer to that pup than any one else in the whole world.  
  
However her attempts to save the pups life were futile.  
  
"Please, try to hold on!" She sobbed out. She held the small pup close in her arms.  
  
The little girl lived in a near by village. She had been running away from the suitors from the village when she stumbled across a clearing with a brook running through the center.  
  
In a small patch of moss she had found the pup, half dead with wounds from a brutal beating.  
  
She had been running from the suitors because, well... you've heard of the saying "Beauty is a curse" well for her it was! She was the most attractive girl in her village and probably in the whole of the Eastern Lands, not to mention she was also kind and she could acutely work!  
  
That fateful day was her 15th birthday, which was the day that it was liable for her to marry. The villagers weren't sure how to go about having her married, men had come from all over the land to ask for her hand, and if they weren't careful then they would have a battle of the suitors (literally).  
  
So someone came up with the bright idea of having the first man to ask her for her hand in marriage, to become her husband (how that would solve anything, don't ask me).  
  
But the thing was, she didn't want to marry.  
  
So she did the only thing any sensible girl would do in her place.  
  
She ran.  
  
That was how she came to the injured pup.  
  
She had bandaged the pup and gave it as much food as she could with out starving herself and in return she pored her heart out to him.  
  
The pup seemed to always know when to comfort her when she was sad and when to be happy with her when she was happy.  
  
She often hoped that he would talk back to her and tell her all of his wishes and desires like she had to him.  
  
Unfortunately, their peace could not last.  
  
The pup's wounds had not been treated soon enough, and bacteria had set in.  
  
The pup was already weak from starvation, so it didn't take long for infection to set in and deform the pups' body, leaving him looking like nothing but a living skeleton.  
  
Suddenly the puppy jerked and its breathing grew shallow until she couldn't even hear it any more  
  
"NO!" she cried as she buried her face into its fur, which was covered in dry blood and matted with dirt, for she had been too afraid to wash him because of his critical condition.  
  
"Its not fare!" She cried softly, "You weren't suppose to die."  
  
Suddenly the pup's body disincarnated, turning into a sparking dust that that floated behind her. Suddenly a soft hand pressed onto her shoulder "yes, I was." A soft voice said behind her.  
  
She wiped her head around and gasped at what awaited her eyes. A young boy probably not much older then herself was standing before her. He had soft white hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He had claws on each of his fingers and as he smiled you could see he had short, white, fangs. And ears that where pointed at the end, like elves. On his face he had two red slit, type markings on both sides of his face just below his ears and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
* a demon * she thought, "What do you mean he was suppose to die?" the girl asked silent tears still streaming down her face, her voice was soft but not harsh or cold like you would expect it to be when a human was speaking to a demon (either harsh, or full of fear), because for some reason she felt that he meant her no harm.  
  
The boy laughed lightly, "well actually I was that pup and, as you can see I'm not dead. When I was young my mother angered a miko, who cursed me to suffer as a mutt forever until a human cared me, and me to care for them back." He smiled softly and looked deep into her beautiful chocolate eyes "Thank you. You were able to lift the curse"  
  
Eyes still locked together the boy closed his eyes and leaned forward and softly kissed her.  
  
He pulled away and turned his head to the side to hide a blush that had come.  
  
"The curse did have an upside to it. Who ever freed me from it will be given a wish and I will be given a wish to. In a month's time we would have the last wish that we had thought of, granted." He continued when the pinkish tint had left his face, "No one of whom the curse has been placed upon has yet been able to break it. The Miko thought she would be able to live out her revenge, because of the chances of the curse to be lifted from ME, well that is almost unthinkable."  
  
"Why?" The girl asked, she herself had thought that the puppy was cute.  
  
"Because.. Well.. I never really liked humans. I guess I always use to think that they were lower and weaker then I was so I.. well.. Lets just say I wasn't vary nice to them." The demon said looking embarrassed, "So for me to love a human, not because they could free me but because I truly loved them, and for them to love me back was simply outrageous."  
  
".."  
  
"But after being in that accursed form for almost 60 years, you tend to change your opinions about someone, or in my case some species."  
  
They sat there and talked for hours, he told her that his father was a great Inu lord of the Western Lands and his mother was a strong and beautiful demoness who, when he was changed, was banished because his father felt it was her fault. His father fell in love with a human and she gave him a son, his half brother, named InuYasha.  
  
When it came for her to tell about her family she had nothing to say. The oldest memory she had was walking through a wood and coming across a small village that took her in.  
  
As they watched the sun slowly start to rise, the girl realized how tired she was. She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open but she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
The boy having noticed this said, "Lay down and sleep and remember that I will be with you."  
  
The girl, to tired to protest curled down on the soft moss. She shivered involuntary as her bare arm and cheek touched the dew covered grass.  
  
The boy looked lovingly at her as he sat down and picked her up and held her in his arms and covered her with his long tail and gently rocked her to sleep while singing a song that seemed to make even the sun want to stand still and listen.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
She woke up late that afternoon and sighed softly, her eyes still closed * had it all been a dream?, I doesn't feel like it was * She thought. But all the same she was to afraid that if she opened her eyes that she would be in her small hut with all of the suitors waiting outside of her door so that they could pledge their love to her and promise her all the riches and happiness she could imagine.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and nearly squealed with delight. There he was, looking down at her with those sparkiling golden eyes that seemed to smile as his face.  
  
"Its about time you woke up, sleepy head!" He said playfully as he helped her stand up.  
  
"I never asked your name last night." The young demon said. He had been contemplating why he had kissed her when he hadn't even known her name.  
  
"Its Kagome." She said doing proper curtsy.  
  
"Mines Sesshomaru." He said with a light laugh and bowing in return. And with that they clasped hands and walked slowly out of the clearing, talking about everything and anything. 


	2. When the World Came Crashing Down

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 2: When the World Came Crashing Down  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Id rather be pissed off then pissed on.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
It had been almost a month now. They both hadn't decided on wishes yet. Sesshomaru said that they would probably have to make them soon.  
  
They would spend days walking in the forest, swimming in lakes, and even chasing scared villagers who had come to close to their humble abode.  
  
On their walks Sesshomaru would often sing his song, and whenever he did the animals would come out to listen. He would talk to them and they would talk back, but Kagome could never understand them.  
  
One day when he was talking to a squirrel he burst out laughing until tears came to his eyes and by the time she got him to talk, he couldn't remember what was so funny.  
  
He sighed "I wish you could talk to them to," he said wistfully, "You can learn a lot from them."  
  
Kagome looked at him franticly, "Don't say the I W-I-S-H word until you're sure that it what you wish for." She scolded.  
  
He just smiled and said, "Who knows maybe that is what I wish for."  
  
She smiled with him as she plopped down on some moss in the shade.  
  
"How long do demons live?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"Forever, unless someone kills them, why do you ask?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome questionably as he lay down beside her.  
  
"It has really been bugging me, so that would mean that I would die long before you do probably."  
  
"There is that chance. But try not to think of it, let us just try to enjoy the time we have together." Sesshomaru said soothingly as he rubbed her shoulders trying to make her forget that idea.  
  
He shuddered lightly as he himself tried to forget that thought.  
  
"I love you." He said in his soft voice  
  
"I love you too." Kagome said as she sighed and lay down beside him as he started to hum his song.  
  
But at that moment the world came crashing down. A group of her "Suitors" came crashing through the underbrush.  
  
"There has to be a Demon around her some where."  
  
"Yah, there have been too many sighting for there not to be."  
  
"They say that he took lady Kagome, do you think that it's true?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them. Dirty rotten demons they take everything from us."  
  
"Wait, did you here that?"  
  
"It sounded like it came from over there."  
  
"Come on lets go!"  
  
And with that the villagers came running in on Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped up and Sesshomaru pushed her behind him.  
  
"Get away from here." Sesshomaru snarled as he went into his attack position.  
  
"There, did you see that."  
  
"It was the Maiden Kagome."  
  
"Come on lets get him!"  
  
A war ragged the young men of the village against the young demon Sesshomaru. Many a blow where exchanged however Sesshomaru was winning, barely. During the fighting one of the men was able to sneak up on Kagome and grab her and try to run, but Kagome was able to shout out to Sesshomaru before his hand covered her mouth.  
  
As Sesshomaru turned to see the man try to make off with Kagome. Taking advantage to Sesshomaru's open back someone struck him from behind through the back where his heart was with an arrow.  
  
Sesshomaru stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet as he rushed to Kagome's kidnaper and sliced him. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before he grabbed Kagome and rushed into the woods. Exhausted from the excitement days events she fell into a deep sleep in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
AN: Just to make this clear, Sesshomaru is NOT dead!! He will come back in later chapters! (I could never let Sesshomaru die!)  
  
(^.^) (^.^) 


	3. Some New Friends

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 3: Some New Friends  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Heaven won't let me in, and Hell's to afraid I'll take over.  
  
-anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
The young girl was slowly awakened by voices she decided to just sit back and listen to them.  
  
'Do you think she's O.K.? '  
  
'Who knows she's been asleep for 2 days now. '  
  
'Why don't we leave? '  
  
'It was the demons last request that we stay with her. It is the least we can do, they both seemed so kind. '  
  
"What do you mean last request." Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked around for the ones who had spoken, but she saw no on there.  
  
"Who's there!" the girl cried  
  
'The demon can hear us!'  
  
"Of course I can, now show your selves"  
  
'We're right here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
'Here!'  
  
Suddenly a small white rabbit jumped onto her lap. And for the first time she looked down. And saw before her the rabbit, a squirrel and a badger. She looked at them with great surprise.  
  
'I never heard of a female Yuka being able to talk to animals.' The badger grumbled.  
  
Kagome was puzzled by what he meant. She looked down as she stroked the rabbit's fur. Suddenly she gasped as she noticed that the hand that was stroking the rabbit had long claws. * Did I really turn into a demon?! * She slowly started to study her new features. Instead of her long black hair it was silver. Her ears now were pointed at the tips and she now had fangs.  
  
She sat back and tried to calm herself. * Ok think carefully, what happened * suddenly she remembered Sesshomaru. "Where did he go?" she asked the animals "the demon boy who was with me."  
  
The animals suddenly stood perfectly still, their eyes full of sympathy. (A/N Sesshomaru is NOT dead!)  
  
'His last request was that we wait for you to wake and make sure you were Ok.' The Squirrel looked down sadly.  
  
"You mean he's not coming back?"  
  
'No, He's not.'  
  
Kagome looked to stun to respond. Slowly she stood up and said, "So there is nothing keeping me here." The animals slowly followed her  
  
'where you are going?' The squirrel asked.  
  
"I'm going back to the village to get my stuff."  
  
'We will go with you.' The old Badger said gruffly.  
  
"Do as you wish."  
  
As she walked along the forest she stared to hum the tune that Sesshomaru would sing.  
  
As she slowly walked through the forest every animal that heard her mournful tune followed behind her. By the time she reached the village just about every animal in the forest was walking, flying, jumping, and waddling behind her. All the people there gasped, to stun to move.  
  
Still humming her mournful tune she entered her hut and came back out with a small amount of money and clothes she owned and left, never to be seen by those people for many years.  
  
When she entered the forest again she found that she couldn't move.  
  
Finally she collapsed from hunger, thirst and her broken heart.  
  
She awake late that night to see a portion of the animals still around her.  
  
'Here, eat these' A doe softly cooed as she nudged a pile of fruits and berries towards her.  
  
"Thank you all," she replied softly tears slowly streaming down her face again, "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
'You don't have to.' Replied the doe.  
  
"I thank you vary much for your kindness."  
  
"He's really gone isn't he?"  
  
The young rabbit who had been at her side replied 'yes, but he must have really cared for you.'  
  
Kagome just nodded, her throat was too tight to say any thing. She sat there and ate the food and drank the water that they provided for her. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed that she was near the field. Her field. No hers and Sesshomaru's field. Suddenly she felt the urge to get away, as far away from all of those happy memories. They stab her heart with a wrenching pain now that she knew that she wouldn't see Sesshomaru's smiling face waiting for her.  
  
"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but do you know of a place that I can say, where no one can bother me for a bit? I need to be alone for a little bit." Kagome asked  
  
'There are two places in the whole forest that both animals and demons tend to stay away from.' An older wolf told her. 'One is the field up ahead.'  
  
"You said there was another place?" She asked softly, not even wanting to think about going there, for while at least.  
  
'Yes but it is about a nights journey on foot.' the wolf responded  
  
'I know that place vary well.' Said a young colt 'I could get you there in half the time if you clime on my back.'  
  
The girl nodded and climbed onto the young his back, the horse noted that she could barely clime on she was so worn out.  
  
'Hold on tight' He said softly as he dashed off into the darkness.  
  
The Kagome tried to note her surroundings but by the time they passed an old well in the middle of a clearing she couldn't deny her body the rest any longer.  
  
The colt slowed down when she felt the child collapse, finally. They had almost reached the ancient God tree. It had stood there for as long as he could remember. No one ever came there any more. He knew that the girl would be safe.  
  
He slowly laid down a few feet away from the tree, careful not to knock of his precious cargo as he slid her to the ground. 'Sweet dreams young one,' He neighed softly as he slipped in to the forest 'May the gods protect you.' And with that the stag disappeared leaving the young girl to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. 


	4. The Sealed Boy and The Centipede Lady

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 4: The Sealed Boy and The Centipede Lady  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
If it isn't your life, don't live it. (That would be good advice for my sister)  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
It was early morning when Kagome finally woke up. She rolled on to her back and looked at the sky and thought of everything that had happened. She knew that the Sesshomaru's curse had something to do with her turning in to a demon. But she didn't know how. He had said that when the curse was broken it would grant the wish in a month's time. She knew that she never wished to be demon. At least out loud, she had wished to be able to be able to live with Sesshomaru and not die of old age and be accepted by his family.  
  
* I guess that the only way to be with Sesshomaru and be accepted is to be a demon. I remember him saying that he wished that I could talk to animals like he could, that must have been his wish * she finally concluded.  
  
*And the wishes from the curse activated probably because he... * Kagome stopped herself from thinking about that.  
  
She sighed and she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
She stared up at the giant god tree that stood before her and inhaled the air deeply and was shocked when she noticed for the first time that she had a fanatic sense of smell. She could smell the trees the plants, and even the smell of smoke from a village that she guessed must be at the edge of the forest.  
  
She sat perfectly still and listened intently and was shocked as she heard the voices of the birds arguing over whose colors were briter, but what was weird was that she heard them directly above her, she looked up and focused intently up and saw nearly 70 feet in the air there were the two tiny birds arguing at the tipey-top of the giant god tree.  
  
I guess that makes sense, I am a dog demon and dogs have great hearing and smell, I guess they have a great sight too.  
  
Everything around her smelled so clean and neat. But, there was another smell, a smell of someone else, close by too.  
  
She stood perfectly still to hear the intruder but she could only smell them.  
  
Slowly she stood and walked around to the other side of the God tree. She gasped, a look of horror on her eyes. There was a boy who was pinned to the tree he looked like he was asleep  
  
He wasn't breathing, but he wasn't dead because there was vines growing all over him, showing that he had been there for a vary long time, and yet his body hadn't rotted.  
  
* He must be sealed * she concluded.  
  
She just sat there and looked at him. Slowly she walked up to get a closer look at him. He had pure white hair like Sesshomaru but he didn't have any markings on his face like he did. And instead of pointed ears he had two dog-ears sticking out of the top of his head. She found herself lightly stroking his ears, but pulled back when she released what she was doing, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Then she decided to look around the forest she sighed * I'll probably be here for a while *  
  
She touched his face softly And smiled.  
  
He looked so much like Sesshomaru, how long ago had it been? A few days? Weeks? Months? She didn't know. She suddenly felt the urge to get away. And she ran off into the woods.  
  
As she walked aimlessly about until she found herself at an old well, long dried up. She sat on the end of the well and looked into the forest and started to hum again Sesshomaru's song. She wished she could remember the words.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that everything was quiet, to quiet (A/N sorry! I couldn't resist putting that!).  
  
Suddenly a fluff ball came crashing down on the ground in front of her. She ran to it and gasped, there in on the ground was a young demon, a fox demon to be exact. Only 5-6 years old by the looks of it.  
  
She gently picked him up as she realized that he was coming to his senses.  
  
Its eyes snapped open and it tried to struggle out of her arms, but she held tight.  
  
"Calm down." she cooed tenderly trying to get the young demon to stop struggling.  
  
It looked at her for the first time and froze.  
  
Taking this to her advantage she searched him for wounds. Mostly he had only scratches but when she checked his arms she couldn't help but gasp, for he had gash running down his right shoulder.  
  
"Who did this to you?" She asked, her voice shaking in anger.  
  
He pointed feebly with his one good arm in the direction that he had come sailing from.  
  
"Ok." Still the tiny demon clutching the she ran, faster then she had ever dreamed, she ran so fast it felt as though she was flying, but she didn't seem to notice * Who ever did this will pay* she thought angrily.  
  
"First I need to put you somewhere safe." She said softly to demon, who had passed out, * probably from the pain * She thought angrily.  
  
She needed to get a better look around and she remembered that Sesshomaru was able to jump really high, so she tried. She gasped, she must have been 100 ft in the air! While she was up she saw the village that she had smelled earlier not far away. She rushed towards it. She jumped from tree to tree in the directions of the village. When she first entered the clearing she immediately smell herbs. * The healer of this village must have a herb garden * she thought. She immediately found the house. She rushed to it and knocked urgently on the door. An old woman answered it.  
  
"Please take care of him," She asked desperately as she thrust the tiny demon into her arms "I will return for him."  
  
The old woman nodded dumbly. And with that the she was gone.  
  
Kagome jumped again and heard the calls of the animals that only she could hear.  
  
The young girl looked shocked at the seen before her, many of the animals of the forest had been backed up into a corner along with many peaceful (well.. maybe not peaceful, but weak) looking demons, much like the young Kitsune that had told her of the massacre, being tormented and being eaten one by one by a giant centipede lady.  
  
Right as she was just about to strike again, the little girl jumped in her way and slashed her hand off.  
  
"Leave them alone!" She cried, "What did they do to you?!"  
  
The Centipede lady snarled and dove at her, missing terribly but landed on some of the fleeing creatures below. * I have to get her away from here * she thought desperately as she ran in to the only place where she has never seen a breathing soul, to the God tree.  
  
* I NEED HELP * she thought desperately.  
  
Suddenly at the Shinboku tree InuYasha's heart slowly starts to beat once again. 


	5. The Unsealed Boy

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 5: The Unsealed Boy  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
What is the Hooky-poky all about?  
  
-Jito  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
(Last Chapter)  
  
* I NEED HELP * she thought desperately. Suddenly at the God tree, InuYasha's heart starts to beat again.  
  
(This Chapter)  
  
Kagome looked behind her just in time to see the tail of the Centipede Lady thrash out and hit her square in the stomach. Throwing her in to the god tree.  
  
"OW! You could at least watch where you're thrown!" A voice shouted at the dazed demoness.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled, trying to stand up but she ended up falling from her perch on to the ground.  
  
She looked up to see who spoke and froze. The boy who had been sealed on the tree was looking down at her looking rather pissed.  
  
"It's only a weak centipede demon! That should be easy for a full blooded Inu demon." The boy started spouting off at her.  
  
"Well EXCUSE me! I new with this demon thing!" She yelled angrily at him, "If your so good then why don't you take her out!?!"  
  
"I would, but if you haven't noticed I'm kinda stuck to this tree for the moment!" The boy yelled back, stating the obvious that he felt she should have taken to notice.  
  
Then in a flat tone he said "It Comes."  
  
Suddenly the Centipede lady, who had taken advantage to Kagome's distraction, and had taken her long body and wrapped it several times around the tree and then suddenly tightening it.  
  
Wrapping Kagome to the god tree.  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
The young demoness was wrapped tightly around the tree that he was stuck to, pain etched into her features.  
  
"Hey," He said softly, "Can you pull out this arrow."  
  
She just looked up at him confused gasping at the pain as the body of the centipede lady tightened around her slightly.  
  
"I'm asking if you can pull this arrow out!" he said in a pissed voice.  
  
"The arrow.." She said reaching her hand up towards the arrow, but shrank back in pain as the Centipede Lady kept on tightening her body around her.  
  
Gathering up her strength the Girl reached up as far as she could and grasped the arrow. And pulled as hard as she could.  
  
The arrow disappeared, shattering in to gold dust.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't know why, but he started laughing uncontrollably. The Centipede lady knowing that that was a bad time decided to stop her slow torture of the demoness who had insulted her and put an end to it, as she took her long body and covered the whole tree and started to squeeze as hard as she could but she was to late.  
  
InuYasha easily swiped his claws and her body started raining down in peaces.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
Kagome landed on the ground with a thud. She stared dazed at the seen that was playing before her.  
  
The boy who, apparently she had just unsealed from the tree, was standing on a limb and started stretching back and forth, looking like one of those exercise movies. The centipede lady was still alive squirming in pain on the ground.  
  
Kagome finally stood up and walked over to the centipede lady and with a swipe of her claws, and she squirmed no more.  
  
"HEY!" The boy cried he had just finished stretching, " I was going to do that! Jesh!!! You finally wake up from an enchanted sleep and want to fight, but no! Some on has to finish off the demon you were going to fight!" Suddenly he looked at her weird and then an evil smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"Hey you're a demoness, I guess I can still have my fun!" he said gleefully as he cracked his knuckles  
  
Kagome just stood in shock * Why did he bother saving me? * She thought as she shrank back in terror. 


	6. Keade

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 6: Keade  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Rome didn't build an empire by sitting and having meetings, they did it by killing all those who apposed them.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran as fast as she could (which was pretty fast). Where? She didn't know or care as long as it was away from the crazy bloodthirsty demon that was chasing her.  
  
Up ahead she saw the trees parting to a clearing.  
  
She could feel him starting to gain on her.  
  
* If I don't fight him now I could end up slashed in the back when he catches up. *  
  
She had reached the clearing only to see that it was were the village was at the edge of the forest where she had left the Fox kit.  
  
She felt that if she was going to fight it was going to be now or never as she slowed and turned.  
  
But to her surprise she turned in time to see the demon boy come through the trees look at the village and then high tail it out of there.  
  
Puzzled she turned around at looked at the village. It looked normal enough.  
  
She could still smell the demon boy close by. She felt that he was waiting for her.  
  
She slowly started walking towards the hut were she had left the Kitsune. Know that she had finally let her guard down she realized how exhausted she was.  
  
All she wanted to do was plop down and fall asleep, but she had to check up on the Kitsune, his wounds looked pretty bad but nothing to serious.  
  
She kept on walking, dragging her feet, until she was in front of the hut. * Just a little bit longer * she tried to tell her body.  
  
But it had been through too much that day and it refused to listen. And before she knew what had happened she found herself fading into a black oblivion.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Kagome slowly woke her eyes still closed. She could hear the crackle of a fire and some one tending to it. She could also hear the soft breath from someone else sleeping not to far off.  
  
"So ye are finally awake." The person who was tending to the fire said. The voice was old, but held wisdom.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the person who spoke, it was the same person who she had given the Kitsune to. "The Kitsune I gave you......... is he all right?" she asked her face showed her worry as her words spoke it.  
  
" Aye, he's fine. He told me that a giant Centipede Lady had been going through forests demanding them to hunt for her or she would destroy the forest. The creatures of the InuYasha forest decided to rebel. Apparently the Kits father was one of he ones who lead the attack. He saw his father fall and tried to go to him but was hit by the tail of the centipede lady and was sent flying through the air when he awoke he found himself in your arms."  
  
Kagome just nodded, she didn't feel like telling her story yet, and she felt that if she tried to only sum it up, she would leave even more unanswered questions. Her thoughts shifted to the kit. His father had most likely dead, and his mother wasn't mentioned.  
  
"May I see the Kit?" She asked, wanting to know about his mother so she could return him to her, she was probably worried sick.  
  
" Aye, but ye may want to put on new clothes." she said.  
  
Kagome looked down and saw that her old Kimono was barely covering her. She eeped and tried to cover herself. The lady left the room and came back with a pair of red pants, a white top a silken white ribbon. She handed the clothes to her and started walking out of the room but stopped when she reached the doorway and said, "By the way, I am Keade, the miko of this village." before she disappeared in to he next room.  
  
A/N: Just to clear up some confusion: No, Sesshomaru isn't dead (I could never do that to him ^_^) I am planning to have him come back in a later chapter, but I'm not sure which one. 


	7. Shippo

Wishes from a curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 7: Shippo  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Always remember you're unique... Just like everyone else!  
  
-Anonymous  
  
the clothes fit her perfectly.  
  
They were old but they were still comfortable and soft. Kagome walked out of the room to where she had seen Keade go. The miko was taking off the bandages from the little fox demon when she came in.  
  
"How's he doing?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Keade to overlook the kits wounds.  
  
"His wounds should be healed by this time tomorrow." Keade responded showing Kagome the wounds they were nearly half the size as they were yesterday, "now that they have stopped bleeding, he will be fine."  
  
"You seem worried though." Kagome observed,  
  
"He is healing fine but he wont eat anything." she said gesturing to the food that had been placed near the kit, but all of it was untouched.  
  
Suddenly an urgent knock sounded at the door. Keade rushed to it. A man was standing outside the door looking about to faint.  
  
"Lady Keade! My wife, she has started to have the baby!!"  
  
"I'll be right there," she said as the man nodded and rushed away. She went and grabbed a bag lying near the door. Kagome, rather unsure of herself, stepped towards the woman who was searching through her bag.  
  
"Ye will have to stay here." Keade said, "do not go out side, this village has lived fearing demons and at the sight of you they could panic, and probably leave me with a lot of questions that I can not answer."  
  
Kagome nodded understanding.  
  
"If the Kit should wake, try to get him to eat." She said before disappearing out the door.  
  
Kagome went back to the room with the Kit in it. He looked so peaceful, lying there.  
  
She lifted her clawed hand she gently stroked his belly. He purred at the touch and wrapped his small hands around her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled and tried to remove her hand but it was stuck fast in the Kit's tight grasp.  
  
She sighed and lay down next to the Kit, who in response snuggled up to her.  
  
She felt happy for the first time in what felt like a long time.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Kagome woke that morning with the feeling that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of bright green eyes. She smiled as she looked upon the Kit.  
  
His wounds seemed to not be bothering him because his eyes were full of curiosity, not of pain.  
  
"Your the one who saved me." He concluded sounding like he had just figured out what make the world go round after watching her for who knows how long.  
  
His voice made her smile.  
  
"Yes, I did." She told him trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the one that I saved?"  
  
"I'm Shippo." He said proudly.  
  
"Well Shippo, My names Kagome." She said with a bright smile on her face that she had not allowed to be there for so long it felt good to finally let one (a smile) come out.  
  
"You hungry?" Kagome asked, a smile still on her face.  
  
Shippo shook his head no.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's not poisoned." She said jokingly.  
  
"How do you know? The old hag is a Miko." Kagome gave him a soft whap on the head.  
  
"Hey! She isn't an old hag, she could have just saved your life. If she wanted to kill us she would have done it while we were asleep." Kagome reasoned.  
  
Shippo rubbed his head where Kagome had hit him as he looked at her with unsure eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed, taking the bowl of soup, she tilted it up to her face and gave a small sip.  
  
She brought the bowl down as she wiped her mouth and smiled brightly.  
  
Suddenly she brought her arms up to her throat and started to fake gage as she made her eyes go cross-eyed and her tong loll to the side of her mouth.  
  
Shippo looked at her in horror as she fell forward upon him but then at the last second she pulled up a bit and started tickling him like mad.  
  
"See, there's nothing wrong with the food." Kagome said as she continued to tickle him.  
  
"O... K..." He managed to giggle out, "Stop it... Stop..."  
  
"Will you eat?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"YesYesYes!" He squealed as he finally broke free from her tickling fingers.  
  
Kagome then thrust the bowl of soup into his hands, "Now eat."  
  
Letting out one last giggle he raised the bowl up and gulped down the slightly cold soup. 


	8. Orphaned

Wishes From A Curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 8: Orphaned  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Don't be afraid to fall, it only means you climbed up high, to fall is not to fail you fail when you don't try.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
"So Shippo, do I need to be getting you back to your mother?" Kagome asked.  
  
The thought of his mother thinking that he was dead after the fight with the centipede lady had been bugging her.  
  
"No, my mommy died a long time ago." He said easily no pain evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry Shippo!" The thought that the Kitsune didn't have a mother never really occurred to her.  
  
"Why are your sorry? Its not your fault she's gone." The Kitsune had never known a demon to care about anyone else's problems.  
  
"I know that it isn't my fault but... you know that the chances that your father is alive are slim... and the fact that you don't have a mother, means you're an orphan. Like me." She said, saying the last part softly.  
  
"You're an orphan?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"I think that I am, I don't remember my parents. I grew up in a village not to far from here." Kagome told him.  
  
"You lived IN a village!" Shippo's eyes were wide with shock, he knew that the girl was pretty, but NO one had ever really accepted demons and for a whole village to let one live with them seemed impossible,  
  
"With real people?!" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, knowing the reason why he was so shocked, "That was before I became a demon." She said, the edge in her voice made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh." Shippo said, he was rather confused, it was almost impossible for a human to become a demon, and yet this girl had just plainly said that she had lived in the village BEFORE she BECAME a demon. Her voice had made it obvious to him that she didn't want to talk about it, so he just dropped to subject.  
  
"Do you know where Kaede is?" Shippo asked changing the subject.  
  
"She went to help some one have their baby. She said that we shouldn't wonder around, people may not like the idea of two demon in their village." Kagome told him.  
  
Shippo just nodded.  
  
"If you want we can go and put the dead from the attack at rest." She said this quietly, her real reasons for saying this was she wanted to go see if Shippo's father was alive or dead and she had a feeling that the kit knew this, but he nodded in agreement.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here with out people seeing us?" Shippo asked  
  
Kagome just smiled. She stood and picked up Shippo and placed him in an embraced hold as she ran with her inhuman speed out the door and on to the ruff where she immediately jumped to the forest.  
  
She smiled brightly at the look of joy on the Kitsune's face. But her joy was shattered when they came to the battlefield site. Her face was twisted in anger, how could ANYONE do something this horrible!  
  
She and Shippo immediately started to work. Started to line up the dead, checking for any injured, but if there were any they probably would have died long before they came.  
  
It wasn't long before they came across a middle-aged looking fox demon. Seeing his father, Shippo burst out crying. He rushed over to his father and buried his head into his fur and cried softly into it. Kagome decided it was best if she left him alone, so she continued on without him.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
InuYasha had run from the village for one simple reason, the one who had pinned him to that tree called that place her home.  
  
The Demoness puzzled him. She obviously wasn't a fighter, but how would she have been able to live to her teens without knowing how to fight.  
  
There was something about her that was unsettling. She smelled like someone that he should remember...  
  
And she looked like that... Bitch... Kikyo.  
  
After he had retreated to the forest, he still watched the odd girl. She was able to make it to one of the huts before she passed out. He watched as the person who lived there brought her in to the hut. He watched the hut all day, he saw the person leave to another hut and that night he saw a flash of red and white come from the hut and head into the forest.  
  
He smelled the air and suddenly it clicked. It smelled like his father almost, but mixed with someone elses sent. There is only one other person who would have that smell.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
He watched as the Kit found what was probably his father, by the way he was acting. The demoness stopped her work and looked up at the Kit with sadness in her eyes. Sensing the opportune moment he rushed out at her.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Kagome didn't even know what hit her. All she saw was a flash of red before the pain hit her.  
  
Her hand had automatically shot up and held her new wound that was bleeding all over her new clothes.  
  
She stumbled forward and hit the ground. She looked up and saw the boy who she had unpinned from the tree standing before her.  
  
"So Kikyou, you found that bastard Sesshomaru did you. Did you kill him like you killed me?"  
  
Kagome just gaped at the boy.  
  
"What's the matter Kikyou, why don't you pin me to a tree like you did last time?" he said, anger still in his voice, his had reached out striking at her again.  
  
Kagome turned away and readied herself for the blow, but it didn't come. She looked up and saw Shippo standing before her * He deflected the blow * she realized as she noticed the slash marks on the ground, inches away from her.  
  
"Wait, Kikyou? What do you mean Kikyou?" Shippo yelled at the boy, "Her name is Kagome. Ka..go..me."  
  
"What are you talking about stupid kit?" The boy said, irritated, "No one can look that ugly except for you!"  
  
Suddenly he stopped the soft moonlight crossed over kagome's face revealing the uneven white bangs and golden eyes filled with exasperation, anger and... confusion?  
  
"Huh? You're not Kikyou." He said the look of shock and irritation that he was wrong showed on his face, "Kikyou is more feminine.. And beautiful." He muttered under her breath but they both heard it.  
  
Kagome and Shippo looked exasperated and annoyed.  
  
Suddenly he shot her a venomess glare, "Why the Hell do you smell like Sesshomaru!" He shouts out as he lunged at her.  
  
Kagome, shock and angry with the boys actions slapped him across the face as he dived at her.  
  
He was forced to the ground from the force of the slap. He sat in shock, his hand tried to take away the pain of the slap.  
  
Kagome took advantage to his state as she jumped up, grabbed Shippo and ran back to the village.  
  
(^.^) Thanks Revewers! (^.^)  
  
I just wanted to put a special thanks to mooneyoukai and young-gurl-15 for being my first reviews! THANKS!! 


	9. SIT!

A Gift From A Curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 9: SIT!  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Diet tips; 1) if no one sees you eat it, it has no calories 2) It doesn't could if you eat it in a while watching a movie at a movie theater, it counts as part of the entertainment 3) a Diet soda and a candy bar cancel each other out.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
The village was just ahead, she could hear the sounds of the villagers waking up and starting their early morning work.  
  
She could also hear they angry boy behind her. She felt confused and curious as to why he would attack her because she smelled like Sesshomaru, but she wasn't just about to stop and ask.  
  
Kagome ran strait into Kaede's hut. The old woman was sitting at the fire again.  
  
"This Demon keeps on chasing me." She gasped out, stopping at the doorway to catch her breath.  
  
"Yah!" Shippo chipped in as he jumped off of Kagome's back where he was clinging for dear life only moments befor, "He's trying to kill her because she smells like someone named Sesshomaru and looks like some girl named Kikyo."  
  
Kaede looked at them with shock, "this demon, what did he look like?"  
  
"He has long white hair and two dog ears. He has yellow eyes and long claws." The Kit responded for Kagome.  
  
"That is impossible! InuYasha was sealed to a tree 50 years ago! There is no way that he could have gotten free!" Kaede said.  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet in guilt. * Had she said InuYasha? Why does that name seem so familiar? * She thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaede, this is my fault. When I was battling the Centipede Lady, I got crushed around a big tree where a boy was sealed, only he was awake. He asked me to pull the arrow out and I did. He destroyed the centipede lady and then started chasing me. I ran to your village, but when I got here he turned around. I ended up blacking out at the doorway of your hut." Kagome told Kaede a piece her story for the first time.  
  
Kaede just looked at her with shock and disbelief.  
  
Kagome decided to speak again, "I know that if I go out again, he will try to kill me because I look like this Kikyou person. Do you know who she is?"  
  
Kaede sighed, "Kikyou was my sister. She died 50 years ago after sealing InuYasha to a tree. The reasons for him attacking you are the same reasons for why I took you and the Kit in. You DO greatly resemble my sister and because of that he probably thought that you were my sister. He wouldn't come close to this village because it was her village. He probably doesn't know that he has been sealed for 50 years." The old women explained.  
  
"But why do ye smell of Sesshomaru-sama?" The old woman asked realizing that she hadn't questioned the fact that she smelled of him.  
  
"That is my story to tell at some other time, but preferable not when I still have my dog problem."  
  
The old woman sight in defeat and started to go outside, "We had best stop him from attacking you then."  
  
The old woman lifted the mat covering the door open, allowing Kagome to follow out behind her, the kit peering cautiously over her shoulder.  
  
They walked down a small dirt path to the edge of the forest where Kaede stopped and started looking for something in her robes. She looked back at Kagome and asked, "Would you mind bring InuYasha out here?"  
  
Shippo looked about to protest when Kagome picked the boy up and placed his securely on the ground near Kaede.  
  
Giving the pup a reassuring smile she leaped up into a large oak tree that could clearly be seen through most of the forest.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. InuYasha had seen them head towards the forest. He had followed them and had seen her jump into the tree. * She's mocking me! * He thought angrily. He couldn't hold himself back any more he launched himself at her.  
  
Kagome gasped, InuYasha's tackle had hit her square in the stomach. She fell to the ground, InuYasha still on top of her. She was able to struggle out of his grip before they hit the ground. She struggled up and noticed that Kaede was muttering something. She had a feeling that it had to do with getting this stupid demon to stop attacking her.  
  
InuYasha started to rise from his fall. Kagome knew that it wouldn't be long before he realizes what Kaede was doing. She then jumps onto a near by tree, InuYasha on her heals. When he was 7 feet in front of her she jumps to another tree. This pattern keeps up for some time until he finally caught her and through her to the ground painfully. She gasped as he stood over her with an evil smile on his lips.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared around InuYasha's neck and a rosary necklace appeared around his neck.  
  
"What the F*ck!" he shouted as he tried to take it off as a magic aurora surrounded the necklace making it so he couldn't take it off. He looked pissed, but he didn't let it bother him too much. What good could a necklace do her?  
  
"Kagome, say the subduing word!" Kaede yelled.  
  
"What?!" Kagome said, "What does she mean by a subduing word?" She muttered.  
  
InuYasha was looking at the old woman with a look of puzzlement on his face that could rival Kagome's. He shook it off and went back to swiping Kagome, who dogged all of his attacks.  
  
* Ok, lets think here. He is a dog demon, a subduing word for a dog would be sit, or rollover, right? It's worth a try I guess * She took a deep breath and shouted, "Sit Boy!"  
  
"NANI" InuYasha yelled as the necklace forced him into the ground. 


End file.
